


Snow Job

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Series: The Circle [5]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Massage, New love, Snow, Snow Storm, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Written for a good friend who may or may not get to read this.  Welcome to The Circle family, honey...xxx





	1. Chapter 1

He hobbled into the cabin after a full day skiing at the resort and collapsed onto the couch with a loud groan. “Oh god I hurt,” he said into the empty space.

Matt had taken a well-deserved vacation after a tumultuous year which saw the final last gasps of his ailing marriage and starting a new venture. 

Divorced after 14 years and two kids. It still astounded him that his wife up and left after over a decade of marriage saying she was tired of him not being home. He understood that and made allowances like quitting his dream job of being his brother’s head of security to take on a more stable life, a considerably more boring life, but even that couldn’t save it. 

Then he found out she’d taken up with one of the single dads from his kid’s school and they were engaged to be married next year. She sure moved on fast, he thought bitterly with a mental shake of his head.

His kids had gone with his wife for the Christmas break and he was feeling too much like Scrooge to face the big family Christmas with his parents, brothers and their families.

He’d taken a cabin at an exclusive resort at Deer Valley for the week. The cabins were self-sufficient and fully stocked with whatever the guests requested, in Matt’s case all he really wanted was a supply of Oreos, but the usual services from a five-star resort were still available including spa treatments, a personal chef, or butler if needed. 

He didn’t want any of those trappings though, he just wanted the solitude to rest and recharge the batteries again. To take stock of where his life was now headed.

After he’d checked in he’d spent the first full day sleeping. In bed, on the sofa in front of the fire, reading a book while sitting in a chair by the floor to ceiling windows, it didn’t matter, only to drag himself completely awake when he needed sustenance or the bathroom. 

The next morning he woke feeling more refreshed than he had in the past 12 months or so. He hauled himself out of bed and took care of his morning routine before shuffling out to make himself some breakfast and coffee. As he ate, he gazed out the windows to the picture-perfect scene. 

The trees were all dressed in their snowy finery, the weak sun sparkling off the icy diamonds dangling from the tips of the branches and in the far distance in the valley, he could just make out the township blanketed in snow and Christmas cheer. Time to break out the skis, he thought to himself.

Within an hour, he’d dressed and loaded his skis onto the snowmobile that belonged to the cabin and headed up to the snowfields. He spent the day up and down the slopes relishing the virtual silence of the harder trails and trying to avoid where possible the hustle and bustle of the family-friendly slopes. 

As the day came to a close and the skies darkened with incoming snow conditions, Matt took his final run down the slope to his snowmobile but because of the change in visibility, he missed seeing a rocky outcrop and his ski caught on it sending him tumbling down onto the harder packed snow and more hidden rocks.

“FUCK!” he cursed himself loudly as he lay there taking stock of any injuries. 

“Hey, don’t move just yet. Are you okay?” A woman’s voice, heavy with a New York accent, came from behind him as she slid to a stop with a spray of snow. “I saw you take that fall. Is anything broken?” she asked as she pulled off her mask, helmet and gloves, concern in her green eyes. She started to feel up his legs for broken bones, then his arms.

“I’m okay,” he said gruffly, brushing away her hands. 

Her eyes had unnerved him as she searched his face for any distress. They were crystal clear and the shade of the finest emerald and her hair formed a caramel waterfall spilling from the black Runaway Tours beanie pulled firmly on her head. 

Shit! He needed to get out of here. If she’s a Bon Jovi fan, she’ll recognise him as soon as the helmet came off. He sat up and started brushing the melting snow from himself before standing. 

“Nothing’s broken.” He clipped on his skis again and pushed away from her.

“You’re welcome!” she yelled after him, “Asshole!”

Laurin watched the rude man as he made his way down the slope. It was easy to do because he stood out head and shoulders above everyone else. “Oh, those shoulders,” she sighed to herself, “They’re almost as good as Matt Bongiovi’s.”

“Stupid males and their stupid pride,” she muttered as she clipped her own gear back into place and headed down the mountain. She would be running late for work now, she cursed.

~~*Laurin*~~

Fucking bullshit! What she wouldn’t give to be back on the sprawling Jersey beaches, celebrating and enjoying margaritas by the ocean with her friends. The goodbye hugs at the airport were tearful. She’d just found her friend was pregnant and couldn’t even stay because of work.

Here there was nothing but fluffy white blankets of snow. 

Laurin worked as a masseuse at the resort tucked away from the rest of the township. It catered for all the big spenders and high rollers. She hated some of the male clientele that thought just because she was giving them a massage, that she’d give them a happy ending massage as well when they threw wads of cash at her. 

The thought made her visibly shudder.

She raced into the staff entrance and headed straight for her locker for her uniform. Laurin had about half an hour to shower, change and make herself presentable as required by the resort.

“You’re late,” her supervisor groused as Laurin scampered past his office.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Joe,” Laurin said as she signed in and grabbed an apple from the snack bar, “I had to stop for some asshole on the black slope today. He didn’t appreciate my concern over possible injuries when he hit an outcrop and the weather came in. I couldn’t see shit out there.”

“Okay, but you’ve got a booking in an hour,” Joe replied checking his watch, “Cabin Six. Full body deep tissue.”

“On it!” she called as she raced away. Joe stood in the doorway and watched the little pocket-rocket take off down the hallway to the staff bathrooms. He chuckled fondly and returned back to his paperwork.

~~*Earlier*~~

Matt had come back from the slopes and stripped out of his wet snow gear, storing it in the mudroom to dry out. He groaned as he hobbled into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine, a glass and a box of cookies as a snack on the way through to the living room. He coaxed the fire into life and collapsed onto the sofa, the box of Oreos resting on his chest as he munched away happily. 

However, when he reached for his wine his back muscles pulled violently. The pain shot down his back and through his glutes. Matt bellowed in pain and hissed through his teeth. He managed to reach the house phone behind him with a lot of cursing and dialled reception.

“Reception. How may I help you?” 

“I’ve wrenched my back on the slopes today,” Matt huffed.

“Do you need the Doctor, sir?” the concerned voice came crackling down the line. 

“No, it’s not that bad,” Matt said gruffly, “I need a masseuse just to loosen the muscles. I should be fine after that.”

“Certainly, Sir,” the receptionist said, “We can have our therapist up to your cabin within the hour.”

“Fuck, can you get him here any sooner?” Matt asked.

“We can try our best, Sir,” came the cool reply, “but with the blizzard forming it may take them a little while to navigate their way up the mountain. Cabin Six, is that correct?”

Matt flicked his eyes to the windows and saw that the weather had turned for the worse. “I guess that will have to do. Cabin Six.” He tried to hang up the phone but missed the cradle and the handpiece fell to the floor to taunt him with the faint tone.

“Just my fucking luck,” he said to the empty space. 

He couldn’t reach his wine or the remote for the television so he finished the last of the cookies and watched the fire as he relived some of the happier times with his kids over the past year to take his mind from the pain. Soon, his eyes drifted closed as darkness fell over the valley beyond the wall of windows.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt must have slept because he was jolted awake with a loud banging and someone yelling, “Hello? Cabin Six? I’m from the Deer Valley resort. You’re booked in for a two-hour deep tissue massage?”

“I’m stuck on the couch,” he bellowed back ending with a loud groan as the pain hit him all over again. “C’mon in.”

“Oh! Right! I’ll just get my table set up as soon as I can and then I’ll help you off the couch,” Laurin said. She carried her table in from the resort truck parked under the portico near the mudroom. Next was her kit with all her oils, massage stones and preheated towels. 

She stripped out of her snow gear and left them near the door for when she left then she bustled around in the semi-dark setting up in front of the fire, laying out all her equipment within easy reach of the table. When she was satisfied with everything, she finally turned to assess her client. 

“Okay, can you tell me what happened and where the pain is located so I can concentrate on those areas?” she asked as she turned around to face him. Until now all she had been able to see was a huge dark figure on the couch and if he’d been stuck there since Reception took the call then he’s going to need all the help he can get.

“YOU!” Laurin said in shock. She didn’t have her contacts in but she could see that it was the man-mountain from the black slope today.

“YOU!” Matt said within a second of Laurin. It was the emerald-eyed and caramel-haired beauty from the mountain. 

Fuck, he groaned to himself, of all the people to come to his rescue. “Listen, about earlier…” He started to apologise for his rudeness, but she cut him off before he could get a complete sentence out.

“You realise you wouldn’t be stuck on the couch if you’d only let me help you earlier?” She stood between her table and the fire, hands on her hips and shaking her head. 

Matt could almost hear her internal dialogue about stubborn males and their pride. Yes, he’d heard her comment float down to him as he slowly made his way down the mountain after his tumble. 

Interesting, he thought, she hasn’t recognised me yet. Maybe she isn’t one of his brother’s fans after all.

“Right, first thing’s first. Let’s get you up off the couch,” Laurin said matter of factly and moved to the back of the couch to help, “How long have you been like that for?”

Matt checked his watch and replied, “Err, about an hour.” Mother Nature was screaming at him to get up now that he was awake, but he wasn’t sure this petite little thing would be able to help him.

“Can you sit up at all? Just move slowly though,” she said and guided and supported him into a sitting position. “Okay, we got you upright. Now you need to use me to help you stand. You’re going to brace yourself on me and push up into a standing position. Think you can handle that?” 

Matt nodded, his jaws were too busy clenching in pain to talk. She walked around the couch to stand in front of him before squatting down between his knees. As he raised his head to look at her, Laurin gasped and almost fell backward.

“It’s you!” she breathed, “You’re...you’re him.” She scuttled backward in shock and surprise. “Oh. My. God. M-Matt? Bongiovi?”

“If you’re looking for Jon,” Matt grumbled sourly, “he’s not here. He’s with his family. Now unless you have other plans I’d like to get to my feet so I can go to the bathroom.”

“I’m not looking for your brother, dumbass,” Laurin scoffed and rolled her eyes when he tried to stand on his own only to give up when the pain shot through him again. 

“FUCK!” he yelled in frustration. “Are you gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna help me?!” He sighed when she just stood with her arms folded and her eyebrow cocked at him eventually coming out with, “Please?”

“See? That didn’t hurt, did it?” Laurin chided sarcastically but moved back to her original position and put his arms where she needed them on her shoulders, “You need to use me to push up with and I’ll steady you. You’ll be standing but not completely upright. It’ll be enough to get you to the bathroom, okay?”

“Isn’t there someone bigger to help?” Matt asked, “I’m gonna squash you if I can’t stand up.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Laurin said, “I’m stronger than what you think. Okay, on three.” Matt nodded and Laurin started the countdown and on cue, he pushed off the couch and she stood with him as support.

He stumbled forward slightly and his nose ended up in her hair as she moved closer to steady him. The intoxicating scent of honeysuckle and vanilla teased his senses and something stirred within him. She felt warm and inviting; a perfect fit within his arms.

“Wow, look at how big you suddenly got.” Her breathy voice broke through his whimsical thought and he looked down into the emerald eyes that were smiling up at him from within his embrace.

“Oh...um, thanks,” Matt said in embarrassment once he realised he hadn’t let her go, “I...I think I can make it to the bathroom now...by myself...I mean I think I can walk by myself and do what I need to do.”

“Oh!” Laurin spluttered, “Of...of course! Um, just yell if you need help...if you stiffen up...oh god, I’m shutting my mouth now.” She clapped her hand over her runaway mouth.

Matt looked down at her, a grin finally breaking over his face at her attempt at speech. She was cute, he thought, sassy!

“Here,” she shoved a warmed fluffy robe at him, “put that on too and if you can manage, get on the table. I’ll be in the kitchen so just call out when you’re ready.” She avoided his eyes and grabbed a few items and headed to the kitchen area.

Matt shuffled into the bathroom and took care of his screaming bladder, groaning out loud in relief. His thoughts turned to the beauty gracing his temporary kitchen, trying to figure out how she knew him. 

She didn’t seem interested in Jon at all when he mentioned his brother, so maybe she was a fan of one of the other guys, he mused as he stripped out of his clothes slowly and carefully. That must be it, he thought, she was a Sambora fan, maybe, who had a beef with Jon about the whole Richie leaving fiasco. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Laurin was almost hyperventilating. She had just been in the arms of Matt. Matt Bongiovi...whom she had crushed on since she was a teenager. 

She’d started out as a Richie fan but then caught sight of Jon’s youngest brother and her teenage heart was never the same again. She’d written letter after letter to the fan club, not addressed to any of the five band members but to Matt. 

Then one day, out of the blue, she got a phone call from Carol first who then passed the phone to Matt. She memorised every word he’d said to her and held the receiver so tightly she had to wonder how it hadn’t broken.

That was almost three decades ago and now...now she was going to do a full body massage on him. She felt like dropping to her knees and thanking all the gods and goddesses for this. Instead, she found a glass and took a long drink of water.

Breathe, she said to herself, just breathe, girl, he’s just another client. Yeah, just another client...that’s built like a mountain and that she’d had numerous late night fantasies about. 

Sure, no problem, she thought, I’ll just rub massage oil into those muscles and...oh boy, did it just get warm in here? The microwave beeped at the same time he called from the living room. Laurin yelped in surprise and almost dropped the glass.

“Be..,” she cleared her throat, “be right there.” She reached into the microwave and cursed silently to herself. She’d overheated her massage stones. Shrugging, she put them into their bowl but left them uncovered to cool slightly. 

She washed the glass and her hands, delaying the inevitable before taking a deep breath and walking as confidently as possible into the living room. Laurin nearly dropped her stones when she found him stretched out on the table, a towel draped over his lower half bathed in the firelight. 

“Oh god,” she breathed as she got closer.

“Everything ok?” Matt grumbled.

Laurin placed the bowl of large, smooth river stones on the mantle of the fireplace and tried to calm her breathing. “Ah... do you mind if I put some music on? I find it relaxing...for myself and my clients.” 

“G’head,” Matt mumbled.

She fished out the small memory stick on a lanyard around her neck. She knew all the cabins had the same sound systems installed so she’d made her own playlists. It also helped with her timing, by placing certain songs at the top of the hours. She turned the lamps down to a low setting. 

Laurin had been thinking about what essential oils from her kit to add to her base oil since she saw how much pain Matt was in. She carefully measured out some sandalwood and cypress oil to help relieve the spasms, tension and pain from the inflammation.

She placed her oil burner on the other side of the room and added a couple of drops of the sandalwood to it. She briefly stopped and scanned the room for anything else she may have forgotten.

“Okay Matt, I’m going to start now,” Laurin said in a soft voice. She had worked hard to make the room as peaceful as possible so she didn’t want to disturb the mood. “Can you tell me exactly where the majority of your pain is?”

“It’s radiating from my left glute,” he replied, “and running up my back mainly but I’m getting the odd shooting pain down my leg.”

“Hmm sounds like your sciatic nerve has been bruised in the fall today,” Laurin said, “Let me guess, you kept on skiing then came back here and laid down straight off? No warm down? No hot shower?” Laurin rolled her eyes at him because she knew he couldn’t see her.

“Phht...maybe,” Matt shrugged, “It wasn’t hurting at the time. Besides, the cookies were calling my name.”

“You and your Oreos,” Laurin chuckled. She started by pouring a generous amount of warm oil over the river stones first then over his back. Laurin smiled as the aroma of sandalwood from the stones and the warm body reached her; it was one of her favourite oils to work with.

“How did you know they were Oreos?” Matt asked in surprise. He was about to turn to look at her but then he felt her soft but firm hands on his shoulders as she worked the oil over them. He couldn’t hold back the moan from his lips as she worked his muscles firmly.

“Umm...lucky guess,” she replied, “Also you’d left the box in the kitchen.” 

Thank god, she thought as she worked out all the tension under her hands trying in vain not to think of WHO was under them. The physical side of the work was second nature which allowed her mind to wander. 

Dear god, those biceps... Everything is so...perfect on him. He had certainly changed over the years and she thoroughly approved of those changes now that she’d seen him up close. She slowly worked down his back as the muscles loosened.

His shoulders rose and fell with his breathing, a growl slipping passed his lips when Laurin would reach sensitive areas along his neck and spine. Matt licked his lips and closed his eyes, finding it difficult to not concentrate on her talented hands.

“Sorry...that’s a sore spot right there, isn’t it?” Laurin murmured quietly, easing up a little as she worked the area.

“Yeah but it feels good,” Matt replied, flexing his shoulder muscles.

“You’ve been carrying a lot of tension in those shoulders,” she commented.

Matt turned his head to the side and sighed heavily. “Life had a way of doing that.”

“It’s a good thing they’re so beautiful...umm broad,” Laurin said, blushing furiously over her slip up. She fell silent again hoping that he hadn’t picked up on what she’d said.

“Getting a little distracted back there?” Matt smirked to himself as Laurin’s hands finished his back. He idly wondered what those hands would feel like over other body parts. That thought caused his blood to heat and flood southward to his cock. He felt her hesitation at the towel covering his lower half.

“You have no idea,” she mumbled to herself. The rumble of his deep voice reverberated up through her hands and shot straight to her core. She bit her lip a little as she moved the towel to one side exposing his left cheek. 

Matt reached behind and pulled the towel off completely, dropping it to the floor with a chuckle. “No need to be shy. I’m not,” he growled.

“Oh! Delish!” she breathed and swallowed heavily at the sight. “Umm, okay, I need to work through this knot so it’s gonna hurt for a bit.” 

She reached for some more oil and finally, thank god, smoothed her hands over the curve of muscle along his ass. The whole world carries on about Jon’s ass but Matt’s is even more perfect, she thought. She found the tip of the knot and pressed in deep as he groaned loudly, almost coming off the table.

“Ugh fuck!” Matt exclaimed through gritted teeth. “It’s fine, it’s fine...keep going…”

“You’re going to have a bruise there. You must have come down on the point of that outcrop,” Laurin said, as her fingers worked over the pale flesh gradually loosening the knot. She itched to slide her fingertips through the crease, to delve deeper. He’d moved his legs when he jumped and now she could see the hint of what was between his legs.

“Do you have any way of...making the pain more tolerable?” he asked in a low voice.

“Oh...ah, maybe,” she stuttered, “Are you talking pharmaceutical or otherwise?” A field of butterflies took flight deep in her belly as her blood pounded through her veins. There was something, a tone or inflection, in his voice that held a dark promise to make dreams come true.

Matt chuckled. “No no...painkillers don’t help me.” He slowly turned over to face Laurin, his blue eyes sparkling, and laid down on his back. His cock hung between his legs, semi-hard and twitching with anticipation.

“Oh!” she gasped. Laurin licked her bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth as her eyes dragged over him slowly, committing every detail to memory. “Umm...wow,” she grinned, “I should be saying ‘You know it’s against resort rules…’.”

“Fuck their rules,” he replied with a smirk.

“Well, technically, I haven’t finished your massage…” Laurin’s green eyes sparkled.

Matt licked his lips. “...and I did order a FULL body massage.”

“You do have a point, sir.” Laurin inclined her head in agreeance and reached for the oil again and drizzled it down the centre of his chest, down over his belly and generously anointing his cock with it. 

She held his gaze steadily as she smoothed her hands over his chest, feeling the slight smattering of hair crinkle beneath her hands. Her hands wandered over the expanse of torso, watching as he flinched when she hit a ticklish spot, muscles rippling down his stomach as though enticing her eyes lower.

“You have no idea how many years I’ve imagined this moment,” she whispered.

“Enlighten me then,” he breathed and tilted his head, his eyes boring into hers.

With a small shake of her head, Laurin said, “That’s a tale for later. Let me show you instead…”


	3. Chapter 3

Laurin dipped her head and pressed her lips to his shyly at first, her tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip. Her eyes slipped closed as he opened his mouth to her and his fingers tangled into her hair. She couldn’t help the little moan escape as her fantasy became reality.

“Is that moan just for me?” Matt murmured against her lips, massaging Laurin’s neck and scalp.

“Uh huh...only you.” Her hand slipped lower, circling lightly around his belly button before discovering his treasure tail and following the crisp curls lower. 

He claimed her mouth in a searing kiss as her fingers danced over his hips, teasing him by not actually touching him where he needed. Matt teased the hem of Laurin’s tunic, slipping beneath the warm fabric and running his fingers over the lace of her bra. 

“Remove the shirt,” he stated.

Laurin straightened up and huffed out a little nervous breath before pulling at the tie on her uniform, then the few small buttons on the opposing side holding the cross over closed. She slipped the fabric from her shoulders to reveal a black lace demi-cup bra. She stood steady under his gaze and watched his blue eyes darken into a deep sapphire.

“Pants too...slowly,” Matt added, his hand absently roaming down to stroke his aching cock.

Laurin kicked off her shoes and slipped the clasp open, lowering the zipper on the black pants. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband, turned slightly and shimmied the fabric over her hips giving Matt. 

A tease of matching lace to the bra caused Matt to groan hungrily before she turned back to face him. She was slightly nervous about revealing the faint stretch marks; her babies now older and facing the world on their own two feet.

Matt slid off the bed and stood in front of Laurin, taking in just how small she was. “Here...let me…” He replaced her hands with his, bending down to push her pants down and lips following down each leg. They soon joined her shirt and Matt took a step back to admire her. He said nothing for several minutes, only trailing his fingers over each stretch mark.

“They’re not very attractive,” Laurin murmured and grasped his hand, searching his face for any distaste and seeing nothing but desire. 

“Wanna hear a secret?” Matt whispered and she nodded. “These are the marks of a woman. Strong, nurturing, loving. They’re a bit of a turn on for me.”

“I’m sure your wife doesn’t have them,” she commented but linked her finger with his.

Matt smiled and swept Laurin up into his arms, carrying her over to the sturdy dining table and set her on the edge. “EX-wife and yes she does.”

“Ex? When did that happen?” Laurin gasped. Why was she mentioning her?? Dumb-ass, she cursed herself.

“Finalized six months back. Decided I wasn’t enough and ran away with someone else,” Matt said, his face only giving a subtle hint of irritability. “But why would I talk about her when I have a beautiful woman in my company, right here and right now?”

“Beautiful? You think I’m beautiful?” she asked breathlessly. She hadn’t heard those words in so long.

“Any man would be a fool not to.” He stood between her legs and dropped his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, one hand holding the small of her back and the other playing with her caramel locks.

Laurin lost herself in his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer, her nails gently scratching at his back. His kisses were addictive. One taste and she was hooked; like an itch under her skin, she craved more.

Matt ran a lone finger down her neck and collarbone, through the nestle between her breasts and over her tummy. His fiery touch raised goosebumps in its path and teased at her lace panties.

His tongue gently massaged hers in time with his exploration. He could feel the heat radiating through the lace. Up to the band and under his hand went, caressing her warm folds and moving towards the slit unhurried.

Laurin broke the kiss, needing to taste more of the man and whispered, “Now, baby, you don’t get to have all the fun.” She nipped along his jaw and down his neck, bringing one of her hands to travel down his chest, picking up where she left off earlier. 

This time, however, she wrapped her hand around his girth with a firm grip from years of massage, as she slowly started to stroke his length. She dropped her gaze to where she held him, watching his belly muscles jump and twitch as she swiped her thumb over the sensitive head.

She was rewarded with a hoarse gasp and smiled up at him in satisfaction. “God, baby, that feels good,” Matt moaned. Laurin gently pushed him back and slithered off the table, gracefully falling to her knees in front of him. 

Watching her hand as she pumped his cock in front of her face, she smiled up at him and held his gaze as she took her first taste of him, lapping at the salty tear weeping from the eye.

“You taste even better,” she cooed.

“Let me feel those lips, baby.” Matt sank his fingers into her hair and released the pins that held the strands away from her face before wrapping its length around his fist in gentle encouragement.

She slowly licked a broad stripe up his length, committing to memory every ridge of the thick vein before teasing the V beneath the flared head. The head rested against her tongue briefly before her lips closed around him and she suckled gently.

“So beautiful,” he murmured and trembled at the woman’s tongue, his fingers tightening in her hair. He could see the snowfall starting just beyond the large window.

Laurin began working her tongue and mouth down his length gradually, rewarded with moans and hisses of delight from Matt. She swirled her tongue around him like the most decadent ice cream and smacked her lips at the taste.

She released him with an audible pop and shifted to mouth at his heavy sac between his legs, pulling each hidden ball into her mouth and rolling them around with her tongue.

“Oh shit, baby,” Matt groaned, grabbing the table with his free hand.

“You like that, handsome?” Laurin asked with a mischievous smile.

Instead of waiting for an answer, gave him a long full stroke of his cock and returned to the glorious orbs. Laurin felt his body pull his balls closer to his body, she gently pulled them back again, effectively delaying his impending climax. 

“Ah fuck, you’re a goddamn tease,” he hissed and leaned forward enough to scoop her breasts from her bra, rolling each nipple between his fingers until they stood taut.

Laurin smirked. She still had more of the delicious cock to explore with her mouth. She took him back in completely, holding still for as long as possible when he hit the back of her throat. Laurin hummed and nuzzled her nose into the nest of dark hair.

“Mmm right there, baby,” Matt growled and let his head drop back for only a moment.

Laurin worked her throat muscles around his head as one hand massaged his balls and the other felt the trembling in his thigh. She gasped for breath as she released him, her chin slick with her saliva and his silky fluids.

Matt allowed her to take several cleansing breaths into her lungs, her hand stroking in her tongue’s absence. He groaned and pulled her in for more by her hair, waiting until she gagged and released her.

Once...twice… stroking him with her hand then swallowing his length. Each time she would look up into his eyes, her saliva trailing off the tip.

She shook her head slightly from side to side working his cock further down her throat as she relaxed into it. She sought out some pressure points she’d discovered over the years with her questing fingers and scraped her short fingernails over the sensitive flesh of the inside of his thighs as she kept up with sweet torture of her mouth.

“Please, Matt,” she panted, gasping for air, “More.”

Matt let out a primal growl and scooped Laurin off the floor, the two kissing passionately as he carried her towards the bedroom. He was amazed at how perfectly sized she was for him and how easily she moulded into him, not to mention the wetness seeping from her panties.

Unable to control his urge any longer, Matt tore off Laurin’s delicate panties and pinned her to the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck. Matt pushed her arms above her head as he plunged into her depths.

“Oh God...yess!” Laurin gasped as Matt’s teeth nipped at her neck just below her ear. She could feel every sweet inch of him, every throb of that thick vein within her heated flesh.

“Fuck you’re tight, baby,” he groaned, rocking his hips rhythmically and dragging along her front walls.

“You...you’re so...unn...big,” she huffed out with every hard thrust of his hips. Even her ex-husband couldn’t reach the sweet spot within her...or maybe he didn’t even bother trying to. “Oh! Do...do that again...oh god, please,” she whimpered piteously. She was not immune to begging at this point.

Matt smirked into her neck and pulled out until just the head was inside her. Slowly, incredibly painfully slow, he arched his cock and slid back in, feeling Laurin’s body tremble as the veins caressed the spongy tissue. 

“So responsive,” he whispered in her ear, “You’re such a turn on, Laurin baby. Feel that?” He bucked his hips and filled her to the hilt. “You do that to me, baby.”

“Dear God…ha-harder, Matty...please?” Laurin cried in abandon. “So...so close…”

He subtly changed his angle so each thrust would hit her spot, her muscles tightening around his cock. “That’s it, gorgeous...tighten that pussy for me,” he breathed in her ear.

Laurin did and immediately started feeling the familiar fluttering of her internal muscles as her orgasm started to build like a forest fire; raging and out of control. Her stomach contracted and she found herself bearing down towards Matt.

“Matt...oh...f-fu- oh shit!”

“Let yourself go...for me,” he growled and pumped her hard and fast, his hands tightening around her wrists and her tits bouncing.

Laurin’s eyes shot open as her body convulsed. “Ah fuck, Matt!” She screamed and her eyes rolled back as streams of hot liquid pulsated from her. “Ahhh!”

“Yeah, baby, that’s it…,” Matt crooned as she flooded him with her sweet nectar, “Fuck you’re beautiful when you cum.” He thrust through her contracting muscles, letting her body milk his and quickening his release.

Laurin’s eyes watered as she was rocketed into a second soul shattering orgasm. Matt cried out once before claiming her gasping mouth in a desperate kiss as his climax tore through him. His arms and shoulders flexed as he drove in, filling her with white-hot cream.

The air was thick with their laboured breathing as their bodies twitched and spasmed through the final throes of their orgasms. “Hold on, baby,” he gasped.

Matt finally released Laurin’s hands one by one and she immediately wrapped them around his neck, needing to feel his skin beneath her palms. His back was slick with sweat and the remnants of her massage oil. He carried her into the bedroom, still joined to her body, and crawled onto the bed. 

“Fuck,” Laurin whimpered quietly as he pulled from her and they laid wrapped in the other’s embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

She rested her forehead to his, their breath mingling in the heavy air. Green met blue and they kissed lazily. “Here,” Matt said and unhooked her bra with one hand, pulling it from her body. “There...much better.”

“Smooth move there,” Laurin chuckled softly, “Where did you learn that one? From all the women throwing themselves at Jon?”

“Practice, baby. Practice,” he smiled as she pressed those round breasts against his chest. “But those are the nicest I’ve seen.” Matt reached down to the end of the bed and pulled the comforter up over them both to stave off any chill.

“And I’m sure you’ve seen a few,” Laurin smiled, “but thank you for the compliment.” 

“I’ve usually been too busy to partake of any of that, marital or extra-marital,” Matt said wryly, “or I was too young when Jonny had all the girls after him.”

Laurin paused before answering. She gazed around the room as she thought about how to respond. The fireplace in the bedroom crackled comfortingly, providing the only lighting in the bedroom, as the wind whipped around the cabin. 

“You probably think I’m just here because of your brother, don’t you?” Laurin questioned after a brief pause.

“The thought did cross my mind earlier, when you knew who I was but then,” Matt’s brows furrowed slightly as he thought, “you didn’t seem interested at all when I mentioned his name. So I’m assuming you’re a fan of one of the other guys? Richie, I’m going to guess.” 

Laurin offered a small smile as she reached out to place her finger over his lips to silence him.

Matt had propped his head on his hand and now he waited to listen to yet another female fan gush over the absent guitarist. Richie had been a friend and third brother but he’d caused so much turmoil for Jon and the band in the last few years. He loved the guy and wished him nothing but peace and happiness, but he’d heard enough about him for now.

“We’ve spoken before, Matt,” Laurin said softly, “You probably won’t remember but you’ve been in my thoughts, in my heart, since then.”

Matt blinked a couple of times and wracked his memory for her face but came up empty. He would have remembered those green eyes if he had met her before. Matt shook his head, “You sure you’re not confusing me with my other brother? Tony? He’s an asshole, you know?”

Laurin smiled, “I’ve met Tony and he was lovely. Stop being a bratty little brother.” She chuckled at the face he pulled at her comment.

She took his breath away when she chuckled like that. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind the delicate shell of her ear. It was just an excuse to touch the silky softness of that rich, darkly honeyed hair.

“You’re right, Richie was my favourite but,” she said as he rolled his eyes, “that was until I saw you in all your preteen and teenage years with Jon in the press. I started writing the fan-club but not to Richie or even Jon, but to you.”

Matt inwardly cringed at the memories floating around his head from those years. He still couldn’t place Laurin though.

“One day and this was the happiest day of my life, I got a phone call. It was your mom on the other end,” Laurin smiled happily and continued, “We chatted for a little while. She asked why I was writing to you so much. I explained and then she told me to hold a moment before handing the phone over to you.”

Matt gazed at Laurin as his mind searched for the information she had given. He knew she was expecting some kind of response. He used to go into the office with his mom all the time, so it’s not out of the question that it...wait a minute...something was niggling at his brain but he just couldn’t put his finger on what just yet.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Matt shook his head a little, “There’s something there but the details are escaping me at the moment.”

“As I said, you probably don’t remember,” Laurin shrugged, “you were thirteen, fourteen maybe, so it’s not unexpected.”

“Keep talking, beautiful,” Matt encouraged after a pause, “I’d like to know Laurin’s story if you don’t mind sharing.”

“Oh I don’t mind at all,” she smiled as she felt his large hand skimming slowly over her bare skin. “Mmmm...what do you want to know?” she asked softly.

“Well firstly,” Matt brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers, “if there are any rings waiting to be put back on these fingers?”

Laurin inhaled, a wash of unhappy memories flooded over her and she shook her head, “No, not anymore,” she said, “I’ve been divorced for a couple of years now. It wasn’t a happy ending.”

Matt listened to Laurin and nodded, kissing her fingers with a smile. “Where do you call home?”

“While I’m here, I have a small share room onsite,” Laurin replied, “I go home at the end of the winter. Home is South Amboy, usually. I moved there after my divorce to be closer to family and friends.”

“Very close to where I grew up,” Matt said with a grin. “I live in Monmouth County now but you never forget where your roots started.”

“Absolutely! My ex made us move away from everyone,” Laurin’s brow furrowed a little, “It should have rung warning bells back then, but then hindsight has 20/20 vision, right?”

Matt sighed and kissed up Laurin’s arm, taking his time to soak in the sweetness of her skin and voice. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“So I brushed up on my massage skills and decided to chase the seasonal money,” she continued, “Mmmm...oh yeah, that feels amazing…. My cousin works here too. She got me the job.”

“Remind me to thank her,” Matt whispered and traced Laurin’s collarbone with his tongue, leaving a glistening trail down to her breasts. He adjusted himself as to hover over her and lay between her legs.

“My kids love it,” Laurin said as a sigh escaped her lips, “They come to visit and spend most of their days on the slopes. It’s about the only activity here when I’m not working.”

Matt chuckled and circled her nipples with his fingers, raising goosebumps and causing Laurin to shiver. “Well...not the only one I’m sure.”

“I haven’t been interested in dating much here,” Laurin said, her eyes drifted closed as the sweet torture of her nipples continued, “The town is usually filled with vacationers when I’m here. It’s not worth getting a broken heart over a week’s worth of sex. Consider yourself extremely lucky.”

“What if I don’t believe in luck? Maybe more of a happy coincidence.” Matt winked and flicked his tongue over a taut nub and smiled when Laurin’s hips bucked. “Tell me more. What do you do for fun?”

“There hasn’t been much time for fun,” Laurin said, “what with paying off the divorce lawyers and helping my kids settle into their schools.”

“I...my ex cut me off from family and friends, both physically and mentally,” she continued as she ran her hands over Matt’s short hair, “I was banned from all social media and he told me to choose between him or….or you.”

Matt raised his head from his task when Laurin’s last sentence rang huge bells for him. “That...that was you? I remember some stuff on my twitter account a year or so ago. Fuck, sweetheart, he sounded like an asshole back then. Fuck luck and fuck coincidence, sweetheart; this is fate.”

“Matt...I don’t want to talk about the past anymore,” Laurin said, “How about you fuck me instead.”

Matt saw the fire spark in her eyes, returning his gaze steadily as she undulated beneath him. When she bit her bottom lip he knew he was done for. He groaned and shifted with a speed that belied his size and captured her mouth with his. 

Laurin gently raked her nails down his back as his manhood instinctively sought out her heat. Matt sank himself fully, in one thrust, and smiled in satisfaction when Laurin wrenched her mouth from their kiss and gasped loudly, her head thrown back against the pillows. 

“Oh god...yes!” Laurin breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him into her core.

Settling on one arm, Matt laid open-mouthed kisses down the delicate column of her throat as he settled into a slow but steady rhythm. He breathed deeply as he buried his nose into her hair; not only did it look like strands of caramel, it smelled just as sweet. He claimed her mouth hungrily over and over again, never seeming to get enough.

“Fuck, baby, you’re exquisite…” Matt murmured, “So wet...so sweet...so fucking hot!”

He pushed up onto his hands and watched himself sink into her slick folds over and over again. His cock was glistening with her nectar. God, she was intoxicating!

“Ah...fuck...right there. Ung...right… Oh!” Laurin gasped.

He reached back with one hand and threw the covers off to one side then flipped them both with ease, settling Laurin above him. She threw back her head and laughed joyously. 

She braced herself against his chest and rode his cock as though she were being chased by the hounds of hell. It was all he could do to just hang on and enjoy the sight of her unravelling before his eyes. 

It was so hot to watch and he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm when he felt her body clutch at his. He sat up and slipped his arms under hers, holding her shoulders as he came with a grunt and emptied himself into her sweet warmth once more. 

Laurin fell against his chest, trembling and twitching through the throes of her climax. Her small gasps and moans were like music to his ears. He gently held her face in his large hands and wiped away tears from her cheeks.

“I hope they’re happy tears, baby?” Matt whispered before kissing the dampness away.

Laurin nodded and battled to control her reactions to him. She’d never been as happy or fulfilled in her whole entire adult life as she was right this minute. 

“Just...just hold me a little longer,” Laurin murmured, as she silently offered up thanks to whoever or whatever made this possible, “I don’t want to have to return to reality just yet.” 

Matt nodded and gently laid back down, rolling them both to the side, both expressing their loss as he slipped free of her warmth. Matt pulled the covers back over them both before pulling her small frame back up against his chest. 

He was going to say something but she was already asleep. He kissed the point of her shoulder and buried his nose into her hair and contemplated how he’d lucked out in having met as sleep pulled him into its dark embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt woke with a grunt as he got kicked in the calf. Hold on! His sleep addled brain struggled with that snippet of information as the person beside him shifted beneath the comforter. He glanced over his shoulder and sight of the waterfall of honey-coloured hair brought back the memories of the previous hours. 

“Matty?” His name was followed by a soft hand on his back, nimble fingers tracing up and down his spine. “Sorry. Did I wake you?” A thin arm wrapped around his waist, hand splayed on his rock hard abs.

“Hmm maybe,” Matt slipped his hand over hers, “but that’s okay. I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep. What time is it?”

Laurin reached for her phone and whispered, “Half past 3...and 10 missed calls.” She groaned and added, “My Boss. I didn’t check in at the end of my shift.”

“Oh…,” Matt tried to peer through the darkness to the window, “blame it on the weather if you think you’ll get in trouble.”

“Even if I do,” her nails clawed at his warm flesh, “It’ll be worth it.” Laurin kissed Matt’s shoulder and pressed into his back.

“Oh so worth it, honey,” Matt murmured and gently guided her hand down further. He inhaled sharply as her strong fingers wrapped around his growing erection firmly, squeezing and stroking the heated flesh.

“Is it just me or is that window covered? Had you put the curtain down?”

“If you recall,” Matt said, “I was otherwise engaged.”

Laurin blushed and gave him a hard squeeze. “How silly of me.” She kissed his cheek and climbed from the warm bed, padding over to the window and gasped. “Holy shit…”

“What’s up?” Matt growled as he appreciated the view as the shadows accentuated all the right curves of the woman who hadn’t shown a jot of self-consciousness about her body. He left the bed and walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her shoulders.

“Hope you didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon,” Laurin chuckled. She pointed to the left where the front door should have been. “Either there was a small avalanche or my eyesight is going to shit.”

Matt chuckled, “I guess we’re stuck with each other for the time being. Hope that won’t be too much of a hard,” he rolled his hips against her ass, “ship for you?”

“Pretty sure I can handle you,” she said with a smile and turned in his arms, running her fingertips over his bald head. “Question is…” She sauntered back to the bed and slid onto it, spreading her legs to show herself to Matt. “Can you handle me?”

Matt growled playfully, smirking, as he followed her and knelt between her thighs. He raked his eyes over her and licked his lips, “Oh I’m sure I can…” He hooked his large hands beneath her knees and yanked her toward him, grinning like a crazy person when she let out a surprised squeal. 

“Hehe! Such a naughty Matty,” she giggled and stretched her arms up to the pillows, flattening her torso and opening herself to him.

He bent forward and laved at a taut nipple, teasing and tasting the dusky flesh before suckling on the other as she arched up to meet his mouth. He pulled sighs and moans from her as his mouth explored the softness of the lower curves of her breasts and down the sides of her ribcage. 

“You taste like caramel,” Matt murmured against a particularly tasty spot.

“Mmm wait til you get to my creamy centre, baby,” Laurin teased.

“Hmm...I am very...very partial to a creamy centre,” he smiled up at her and moved down to her hips, following the dips and curves with his tongue. The closer he got to the ultimate goal, the more Laurin squirmed and moaned beneath him. 

He took a moment to nuzzle his nose into her small thatch of curls, breathing deeply, taking her aroma deeply into his lungs, committing it to memory.

“Oh god, Matt…” Laurin’s hands travelled down over her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. Further down, she found Matt’s head and massaged his neck.

He dipped the tip of his tongue into her folds, letting her moisture coat his taste buds. Then, like a desperate man at an oasis, he drank deeply from her as his tongue coaxed the lifegiving nectar from her. 

Flicking the bundle of nerves as it peeked out from its nest, nibbling gently on the petals surrounding it, Matt glanced up and watched Laurin wriggle around on the bed, her free hand grasping the sheet and spreading further apart to allow him a deeper angle. 

“Shit, Matty, oh god right there...mmm fuuuuuck…”

“Shh, I gotcha baby,” Matt murmured as he redoubled his ministrations, his large hand placed over her hips holding her still. He slid his tongue in deep, swirling, thrusting, licking and teasing, his fingers supplying the perfect accompaniment to her bucking hips and loud moans.

As he wrung the first orgasm from her, Laurin called out his name between cries of ecstasy. That didn’t stop him from the task as he felt her coiling up from deep within. He curled his fingers against the swollen patch of internal nerves, brushing over and over again.  
“Ahh...fuck, Matty...lick my clit, baby...harder…”

Matt could feel her trembling beneath and around him as the slow burn of her next orgasm got closer to the flashpoint. It was like her words flicked a switch inside him as his tongue went into overdrive, licking her sensitive engorged bud.

He inserted a third finger, massaging her sweet spot faster. Her lips were parted and eyes wide, the muscles in her stomach clenching and she began to bear down towards him.

“Shit, baby...faster...fuck I’m gonna cum,” Laurin moaned, her voice rising in pitch and eyes watering. “Oh god, I’m gonna fucking cum!”

“Give it to me, sweetheart,” Matt breathed, “come for me….only for me....mine now!” 

Laurin’s back arched as Matt’s voice shot through her body. Her toes curled and fingers dug into the bedspread. “Yours...Only yours!”

Matt felt the tremors start as the beauty beneath his hands started to come apart spectacularly in front of him, as her sweet nectar flowed from her freely, copiously, coating his hand. 

“Yeah like that...god...so hot,” Matt murmured as Laurin rode out the throes of her second orgasm. He gently moved his fingers again, once her body had released its grip on him, his thumb brushing over her clit and took a perverse pride in the fact that she jumped and mewled with each subsequent touch.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, giving her nether lips one last kiss and a suckle. Moving up and over her, Matt flipped Laurin onto all fours and gave her ass a hard smack. 

She stuck her ass in the air and wiggled it at him. “Mmm again,” she begged and was rewarded with another. 

“Just perfect,” he sighed and rubbed his hands over her smooth flanks before burying himself in one swift thrust, reaching for a handful of her hair, twisting the glorious locks around his fist and giving it a hard tug as he rolled his hips against her.

“You think you have any more to give, sweetheart?” Matt panted.

Laurin winked back at him and squeezed his cock with her warm wet walls. “Anything for you, handsome,” she whimpered. 

It was another 24 hours before they were dug out of the snow. The couple had made love, ate whatever food they could be bothered to find and talked until they fell asleep, only to do it all over again until they heard the snow ploughs in the distance. 

They’d reluctantly let the world find them after a hot shower. They exchanged numbers, addresses and made arrangements to meet up as soon as Laurin’s job had finished, as the rescuers came closer and closer.

Matt had to leave the next day, his vacation over but never forgotten. With a quick call to the local florist in Laurin’s area, he paid for flowers to be sent to her every week. 

~*Four Months Later*~

Matt returned to work on tour with Bon Jovi and his life happier than he’d ever been in the past few years. Even fans on the band’s social media would comment on how much happier Matt looked during concerts. This small fact did not escape Jon and the boys. 

“Oh come on, bro,” Jon called out one night after an electric concert in South Dakota. “Who is it? You’re killing me here!” 

“Someone special,” Matt said, “Just drop it, Jonny.”

“I know who it is,” Leesha’s sing-song voice came from the doorway of David’s dressing room.

“Who?!” Jon spun on his heels toward Leesha, “I’ll buy you the highest pair of leopard print shoes you can find if you tell me.”

David swept her into his arms as the group walked through the backstage area, the boys towelling their sweat-drenched hair and shirts. “Fuck shoes,” he chimed in, “I’ll buy you that new tricked out Audi A8 you’ve been drooling over if you spill the beans.”

“Shortcake...don’t let his money sway you,” Matt said, “You promised.”

Leesha hooked her arm in Matt’s and rubbed her swollen belly. She was just over six months into her pregnancy and had developed a slight waddle in her step. “You know me better than that…”

“Bet I can eat the answer out of her,” David whispered to Jon who snickered. “Her hormones have been in overdrive.”

“Leave him be, you lot,” Julie broke in and swatted Jon on the arm, “Let him have a little privacy. Besides, I can girl-talk it out of her later.”

“That’s what you all call it?” David asked. “And if so, can I watch again?”

“Again??” Matt chided. “Did I miss something about you two?”

Leesha and Julie giggled at each other. “That was an interesting read-through, wasn’t it?” Julie shrugged with a wink.

“Interesting indeed,” Leesha replied, “And if my dear husband brings it up again, he’ll never get another...private reading…”

“Hey, guys?” Dawn stuck her head in the door, “I need your stage gear for cleaning asap, please? Oh hey, Matt...how’s Laurin? When’s she coming out?”

“Laurin!!!” Jon and David chorused, each holding a hand over their hearts and swooning, “Laaaauuurin. Thanks, Dawnie!” 

Matt groaned but smiled, “She’s great, Dawn. Um, she’ll be out in another two weeks.”

“When do we get to meet her, little brother?” Jon grinned.

“Wait...wasn’t that your friend at the party?” David asked Leesha who nodded. “Holy shit, she’s fucking hot!” He promptly got a hard smack to the chest. “Easy there, Sexy Momma.”

“Sorry, Matt, was I not supposed to say anything?” Dawn asked, looking slightly embarrassed. “Clothes, gentlemen!” 

David grinned and pulled off his t-shirt, handing it to Dawn with a wink. “Want my pants too?” He started to undo the fastenings and wiggled his ass.

“You’re okay, Dawn,” Matt replied, “These knuckleheads will get to meet her soon anyway.”

“Yes, Lema, unless you want to wear stinky pants for the third night in a row,” Dawn groused and rolled her eyes, “You too, Boss.”

Clothes were dropped and handed over to the wardrobe mistress as Jon and David hit the showers. Leesha and Julie took this opportunity to find out a little more information about what happened between Matt and Laurin. 

“So how long have you known her again?” Julie asked.

“A couple of years,” Leesha replied. “She flew out to Jersey to stay at the beach house and help plan the White Party. She’s been through a lot of shit.” She then looked up at Matt and furrowed her brows. “If you hurt her, Matt…”

“I don’t plan to, Shortcake,” Matt reassured her.

“How did you meet, Matty?” Julie asked, “Is there an issue we should know about? I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable when we meet.”

Leesha nodded and leaned in to whisper, “Come by our room later and I’ll fill you in...and send David to gossip with Jon.”

Julie nodded to Leesha while she waited for Matt to answer.

“At Christmas time when I went skiing. I’d called for a masseuse after I’d taken a tumble. Reception sent me an angel,” Matt almost melted in front of them, “She worked on my back...then I worked hers...many, many times. We’ve talked every night and video call each weekend. I feel like I’ve fallen deeper and deeper in love with each call. ”

“Does she live in Deer Valley? That’s where you went, right?” Julie asked, “We missed you at Christmas…”

“She actually lives out East,” Matt started warming to the discussion, “but works the ski season in Deer Valley for the money.”

Matt regaled the girls with how they got snowed in for 48 hours or so and how their relationship had blossomed from there. He mentioned how they were both nervous about how their kids would react to each other but were quietly confident that all would be okay.

When Laurin moved back home after the ski season and the band went on a break three months after finishing the North American leg, it was time for the all-important meeting of the families. As the Bongiovi’s were a Catholic family, they chose Easter Weekend for the big family get together at Jon’s Hamptons place after church on Easter Sunday. 

Matt and Laurin had made the decision to get their children acquainted first, privately, before the bombardment of the family on Sunday. Both were nervous at first but neither could have expected how well their children got along. 

Each had made significant impressions on their respective parents and siblings. It came as no surprise when they announced two years into their official courtship, that they were engaged. The wedding, unfortunately, would have to be postponed due to another long tour for Bon Jovi’s new album.


	6. Chapter 6

*~*3 Years Later*~*

“D! Gimme a hand, yeah?” Leesha called out to her husband and rolled her eyes when he clapped and whistled. “Wiseass…”

“Would you have me any other way?” David asked, grabbing the huge bouquet from his short wife. He moaned and wiggled his ass as she spanked him. David followed her dutifully and set the flowers atop a white baby grand piano.

Leesha rearranged and fluffed up the flowers, standing back to admire the work she and Julie had put into the decor. She giggled when David wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her belly and kissing her neck.

“Keeping me warm, Papa Bear?” She wiggled playfully into him and smiled when David groaned.

“Fuck, Mrs Bryan,” he whispered in her ear. “How about we get out of here and try for another baby?”

“You two save it until later tonight.” They both spun toward the familiar voice from the double doors of the reception lounge. Julie was checking off a clipboard as she walked through the room, adjusting the placement of a few items along the way. 

“All work and no play makes someone grumpy,” David said in a sing-song voice as he crossed his arms and watched his friend’s wife stride toward them.

“There’ll be time for play after the ceremony,” she replied and poked her tongue out at him, “Leesh, this looks perfect! The colours have come together brilliantly.”

“They have, haven’t they?” Leesha looked around with a smile, “When Laurin told me the colours, I was a little concerned about the silver in winter but the tone of the blue warms it up beautifully. How’s the kitchen going?”

“Just came from there! Chef has it under control,” Julie said and checked her watch, “Is there anything else to do here? D, have they sorted out the sound for the piano?”

“Yep and all tested out too,” he nodded, “Where’s Jon at?”

“He’s with Matty in his suite,” Julie chuckled, “Jon said he’s almost green with nerves. They’re trying to keep him distracted. Do you want to go check on them after you’ve dressed?”

“Will do, boss lady,” he saluted, “I've got something special for you to wear under your dress, sexy mama.”

“Laurin and the rest of the girls are in her suite getting ready,” Julie said looking at her run sheet on the clipboard, ticking it off. “I think we’re on schedule,” she smiled, “Two hours to go. Time to go get tarted up, hon!”

Leesha bit her lip and smiled up at David. “If we got a couple of hours…” She tugged at his shirt collar and winked.

“Good grief you two,” Julie chuckled and pushed them out of the room ahead of her, “Go!”

“Sorry,” Leesha apologized, “He's been pushing for another baby and can’t seem to keep his hands to himself.”

“Oh?” Julie looked at her in surprise, “How do you feel about that?”

David averted his eyes and hugged Leesha close. She took his hand and kissed it. “I was unsure about it, I guess. We had talked about him getting...snipped...after Janelle was born.”

“You do realise they don’t chop it off, don’t you?” Julie asked, “I heard they can even extract his...love soldiers for later use. You’ll still be able to use and abuse it without any worries until you make up your minds.”

Leesha laughed as David covered his crotch with a hand. “Excuse me! I'm standing right here!”

“You should hear how we talk about you when you’re not,” Julie laughed.

“With you two, I can only imagine,” David sighed and took his wife's hand. “Come with me, pretty lady. Let's get some blush on those cheeks.” He slid a hand over her ass and spanked her.

The two rushed off to their room, nearly knocking over Jesse and Steph. They smiled at their step-mother and Jesse said, “Need any help, mum?”

“Hey,” Julie kissed them both on the cheek, “Thanks for the offer guys, but I think everything is under control. I’m just going to check on your Dad and uncles and then start getting ready myself.”

“Ari and Ethan are keeping Jake busy,” Steph added, “They're...somewhat under control.”

“Whereabouts are they? Ari will need to get her hair done soon,” Julie frowned, “but not too early that it gets ruined while they chase each other around. She and Ethan are joined at the hip some days…”

“Then they brought a second one into the mix,” Jesse snorted. “Ethan is already a handful. You know he grabbed my tie and ran down the hallway butt naked with it?”

Julie chuckled and slipped her arm through her stepson’s and walked with him, “Well, it’s kinda understandable. You saw Lema and Leesha just now…”

“Can't they just...I dunno...calm down the PDA? I'd like to keep my food down at dinner,” Steph rolled her eyes. “Uncle Matt and Laurin aren't even that bad-”

“But they are a close second,” Jesse added.

“Do I want to even know where your Dad and I come in on this scale of yours?” Julie raised her eyebrow but grinned in amusement.

Jesse shrugged. “You two keep that stuff private. Not as…”

“As?” Julie prompted.

“As outrageous,” Stephie offered.

“Oh honey...if you only knew,” Julie grinned, “The time your Dad-”

“No!” Jesse and Stephie shouted together. 

“Speaking of which…,” Julie stopped dead, “You two go along and get ready. If you see Ari, take her to Laurin’s suite to get her hair done. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jon.

_Rockstar, meet me in our suite?_

_Sure...Tony can handle Matt. Is everything ok?_

_Will be as soon as you get your sexy ass in our room._

_Yes ma'am...see you in a few_

Julie smiled to herself and hurried down the hall toward the elevators. As she was fiddling with the key card, the elevator pinged once more and she saw Jon beelining towards her.

He smashed his lips to hers and helped her with the door. They stumbled back into the suite, Jon hanging the Do Not Disturb sign and locking the door.

About half an hour later Julie was pushing Jon back out of the door as he was trying to zip up his tuxedo pants.

“Baby, you need to go,” Julie implored, “I need to get ready and so do you.”

“Aww...we can pick this up later, right?” Jon mumbled against her neck.

“You got a date, Rockstar,” Julie shivered when he nibbled at his favourite spot, “We gotta pick up our rating on the scale.”

Jon stopped and pulled back to look at his wife with a questioning look. “What scale?”

“Oh god yes! Make me cum, Daddy!” Leesha's voice came from across the hall followed by David grunting.

Julie couldn’t stop a giggle from bubbling up to the surface, “The PDA scale. Those two,” she pointed to the door across the hall, “are at the top, according to Jesse and Steph, followed closely by Matt and Laurin. We don’t even get a mention.”

“But did you tell them about that time we-,” Jon started.

“I tried,” she replied, “but they cut me off. I don’t think they want to know that you and I have sex.”

Jon smirked and glanced over at the opposite suite. “Not sure we can surpass those two, but we can give them a run for their money.”

“Ooh promise, Rockstar?”

“On my life, Mrs Rockstar.” Jon pulled Julie in for a long kiss, hands sliding over her full ass and squeezed.

“Gah! I hate to do this but you need to go,” Julie sighed, her knees weak, “and take him with you.” She indicated with her chin across the hall.

Jon shook his head. “I'm not going in there.”

“Chicken!” Julie chuckled as she scooted across the hall in her robe and pounded on the door, “Lema! Get out of her! She’s got work to do!”

“I'm coming! I'm coming!!” Leesha cried out in a high pitched breathy voice.

“The whole resort knows you are, now hurry up,” she laughed.

*~*

Laurin’s horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the front door of the little stone chapel set into the grounds of the resort where this epic adventure all started. It was a strange experience coming back here, being surrounded by her old family of work colleagues and now her new family.

“Ready Princess?” Her father squeezed her hand and smiled at Laurin.

“More than you know, Daddy,” Laurin sighed happily. 

Her father removed the heated rug from their laps and moved from the carriage then held his hand out to his daughter to help her exit safely. David Bergman moved around silently capturing the loving moments between father and daughter. 

Julie and Leesha were just inside the open outer doors, waiting with the bridal party. Julie was giving last minute instructions to Arielle who was eager to show off her dress as Leesha and Christine, Laurin’s sister and Maid of Honour, helped Laurin with last-minute makeup touches and dress straightening before David took candid photos of the group.

“Now remember, Ari, don’t forget to sprinkle the flowers as you walk down to Daddy,” Julie whispered.

“I know, Mama,” Arielle said with an air of world-weariness, “And no running. I remember.” The music segued into the piece Matt and Laurin had chosen for their daughters to enter.

“Bella, Kaity...that’s your cue, girls,” Julie smiled as she opened the door to the main chapel. The girls had taken their roles very seriously, feeling very grown up with their faux fur shawls and long length gowns in dusky blue.

Laurin was thankful that her view down the aisle was blocked, she wanted her first glimpse of Matt to be a surprise. The nerves disappeared as soon as Kaity and Bella moved through the open door.

“Ari, honey, it’s your turn,” Julie whispered. Laurin smiled as the gathering ooh and ahh-ed over the girls as they made their way to the front of the chapel.

“You look beautiful, Sis,” Christine said, kissing Laurin on the cheek, “Don’t forget to breathe, okay? Wow, who would have thought your dream would come true, huh?”

“I did,” she said confidently with a smile, “And thank you. You don’t scrub up so bad yourself.”

“Christine. You’re up,” Julie said softly, “Ari, honey, you’re next.”

Julie kept a close eye on her daughter as she followed Christine down the aisle. She happened to glance up at Jon, who was beaming at his Babymine as she walked confidently down the aisle, spreading flower petals as she went. She turned and faced Laurin and her father.

“This is it, Laurin,” Leesha said with a watery smile. It didn’t matter how many weddings they did, she always ended up crying.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you both,” Laurin replied, “You’ve made today so easy and yet so special. Thank you so much.”

“Welcome to the family, honey,” Julie said, putting her arm around Leesha’s shoulder and giving her a little comforting squeeze. “Go get that Bongiovi man of yours.”

Laurin beamed and blew out a nervous breath as her father took her arm. The Wedding March swelled to fill the small chapel. Leesha and Julie opened the double doors, standing out of the way so that David could get his photos.

Laurin looked up to see Matt, resplendent in his dark silver tuxedo, the dusky blue vest and tie a warm contrast to the silver and white of his shirt. Her world narrowed in on him and only him as she made her way down the small aisle. 

Her father leaned in and kissed her cheek, “My beautiful Princess. I like this one…he made you happy again. He’s a good man.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Laurin smiled, “I think so too.”

When it came time for her father to give her hand to Matt, she could tell that Matt was holding his emotions in check as he shook her father’s hand. “Hello handsome,” Laurin whispered finally as her gaze took him in.

“My god...you’re stunning,” Matt was almost speechless as his eyes raked over his bride.

The officiating priest cleared his throat and nodded slightly at the couple before starting the ceremony. Julie and Leesha had slipped in quietly and sat with their families.

Laurin had a moment of surrealness wash over her as they said their vows and exchanged rings and before long they were being pronounced husband and wife.

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest said. Matt scooped his arm around Laurin’s waist and lifted her off her feet for the kiss making the congregation explode with applause and laughter.

“How long before they spawn, you think?” David leaned over and asked Jon, who shrugged but already knew the answer. He’d promised not to tell David as he was known as the blabber of the bunch. He smiled as the glowing bride exited with her new husband, staring lovingly at the other.


End file.
